Correspondance épistolaire d'un jeune blond aux yeux gris
by Amand'ArtS'Creations
Summary: Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 5 juin 1999, et Draco Malfoy fête ses 19 ans. Mais qu'est-t-il donc devenu,, depuis la Grande Bataille ? Est-il emprisonné, ou est-il en liberté ? Et ses parents ? Vivent-ils toujours dans leur Manoir luxueux ? Ou sont-ils décédés ? Asseyez vous donc avec Draco Malfoy, et lisez donc ses lettres, qu'il ressort en raison de son anniversaire.
1. Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy

Bonjour :) Amand'ArtS'Creations de retour, pour une nouvelle "histoire". Un recueil de lettres, en fait.

Merci à UneBrunette, qui m'a donné confiance en moi ;)

Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, mais j'essaierai de publier au plus vite, si bien sûr il y a des personnes qui suivent mon histoire !

Bonne lecture

#Amand'ArtS'Creations

.

.

~ Lettre I - Draco Malfoy / Lucius Malfoy ~

.

.

Père.

Nous sommes le 5 juin 1999. J'ai aujourd'hui 19 ans. Actuellement, je suis assis dans le fauteuil de cuir noir, usé par le temps. Dans votre pièce personnelle, attablé à votre bureau. Comme vous le faisiez avant. Avant qu'il décide d'envahir le Manoir. Notre Manoir.

Je ne vous apprends rien si je vous dis que je me suis mis à trembler. Son souvenir me rappelle bien des choses. Ça me rappelle que s'il n'avait jamais voulu dominer le monde... Vous seriez encore à mes côtés... Tout comme Mère.

Il est temps pour moi de vous avouer une chose. Il y a deux ans, alors que vous vous faisiez emprisonner, votre _Maître_ était devenu fou de rage à cause de cet emprisonnement._ Il_ a tué, d'un simple sortilège, la première personne qui était sur son chemin, après avoir appris la nouvelle. Une personne calme, réservée... Soumise, sans pour autant ressentir de la peur... Juste du respect. Une personne qui vous laissait avoir le dernier mot, même quand vous aviez tort. Elle pensait qu'on apprennait de ses erreurs... Elle avait raison, je crois.

Alors oui, Père, aujourd'hui vous êtes à Askaban, et Mère est enterrée dans le cimetière du Manoir. Car oui, c'est elle qu'_il_ a tué. La femme qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, celle qui m'aimait le plus au monde. Ma mère.

Pardonnez-moi donc, de mes mensonges passés. Ceux lors de mes rares visites autorisées, où je vous disais que Mère voulait nous convaincre qu'elle allait bien, mais elle déprimait au fond d'elle en raison de votre absence. Celui qui déprime, c'est plutôt moi.

Je vous imagine, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, après avoir lu la phrase précédante. Oui, un Malfoy ne déprime jamais, je sais. Mais il est temps pour moi de dire tout haut ce que je pense depuis quelques temps déjà : je ne suis pas qu'un nom, mais je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy, une personne à part entière, avec ma propre personnalité... Et avec ma liberté de penser.

Voilà pourquoi je me permets de déprimer. Face à vous, j'avoue, je n'aurai jamais su vous dire ce que j'ai écrit ci-dessus. Car je vous respecte Père, et d'ailleurs je n'ai pas envie de Doloris en votre présence.

J'ai grandi dans la peur. Un rictus déforme votre bouche, je le sais. Quelle peur ? La peur de vous. Vous avez été un père sévère, ne laissant pas de place pour le doute et les erreurs. Une faute valait un Doloris, lancé à pleine puissance, alors que vous ne vous maîtrisiez plus. La peur, vous dis-je. Je vous considérais plutôt comme un bourreau, et non un père. Une colère de vous, à l'égard de n'importe qui, et si j'osais intervenir, avec toute mon innocence d'enfant, et j'étais torturé. Toujours avec de la magie, car j'étais bien insignifiant pour que vous puissiez me toucher de vos propres mains.

Vous me repprochiez toujours mon caractère rebelle... Je n'avais jamais voulu croire tout ce que vous me disiez à propos de l'importance des Sang-Purs. Avec mon cœur de petit enfant, je me disais que le sang ne se voyait pas, alors ce n'était pas le plus important. Mais deux mois avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard, malgré le désaccord de Mère, nous avons fait un Serment Inviolable. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier. Peut-être l'avez vous oublié, aussi je me permets de le vous rappelez :

_- Draco Lucius Malfoy, enfant de ma chair et de mon sang. Jures-tu de mépriser, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tous ceux qui ne sont pas des Sang-Purs, et également les Sang-Purs traîtres à leur sang , à Poudlard, école de tes ancêtres ?_

_- Je le jure._

_- Jures-tu de dénigrer au plus haut point tous les Sang-de-Bourbes, de n'importe quelle année, à Poudlard ?_

_- Je le jure._

_- Jures-tu d'être à Serpentard ?_

_- Je le jure._

N'en doutez jamais : si je n'avais pas fait ce Serment, je n'aurai jamais méprisé les Nés-moldus et autres à Poudlard. Et je ne serai certainement pas allé à Serpentard.

J'imagine, une fois de plus, vos lèvres se serrer, et trembler de colère. Vous vous demandez sûrement où est-ce que vous avez pu faire une erreur dans mon éducation, que vous jugiez irréprochable et parfaite. À aucun moment, il me semble. Peut-être que vous avez trop insisté, je ne sais pas.

Depuis mon plus jeune âge, je n'étais pas d'accord avec vous. Je pensais qu'une personne était fréquentable ou non par rapport à sa personnalité, et non son sang. Je le pense toujours. Vous souvenez vous de Miss Granger, qui avait été torturée au rez-de-chaussée par feue Tante Bellatrix car étant Née-Moldue ? J'ai appris à la connaître, si bien que je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Nous sommes ensemble, depuis huit mois déjà.

Mais laissons tomber ma vie sentimentale, et parlons, une fois de plus, de nos relations.

Vous vouliez à tout prix que je sois parfait, irréprochable... Que je pense comme vous. Après réflexion il m'est apparu une évidence : il fallait que je vous ressemble. Que je sois votre double, votre imitation.

Mon corps vous obéissait pour éviter tant bien que mal la torture et la douleur. Je n'étais jamais récompensé mais plutôt puni, car d'après vous j'étais loin d'être parfait.

Mon esprit vous haïssait, je l'avoue. Pourquoi fallait-il donc que je pense comme vous ? Ne compreniez-vous pas que nous étions deux personnes totalement différentes ?

Et quand vous me punissiez parce que j'avais mal agi, je me disais que si j'avais désobéi, le résultat aurait été le même.

Jamais de paroles d'encouragements, jamais je n'ai eu de félicitations pour mes résultats à Poudlard, lors de ma scolarité. Juste un sourire à la remise des diplômes de notre promotion, d'où je suis sorti deuxième.

Vous ne me reprochiez pas le fait d'être deuxième et non premier, mais vous me reprochiez les résultats d'Hermione Granger. Pourquoi cette Née-moldue avait-elle de meilleurs résultats que moi ? Vous pensiez que je faisais exprès de ne pas travailler. Mais non, Père. Si elle avait de meilleurs résultats que moi, si elle est sortie de Poudlard en étant première de notre promotion, c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle était plus intelligente que moi. Et elle l'est toujours.

J'ai donné. Donné de mon héritage, donné de la fortune familiale à plusieurs associations du monde magique, s'occupant d'orphelinats et autres. J'ai donné aussi à Poudlard, détruit par la bataille. J'ai passé 7 ans de ma vie là-bas, et j'aimerai tant que mes enfants, si Merlin et Morgane m'en donnent, y soient scolarisés.

J'ose espérer que vous comprenez mon geste.

Nous avons fui après la bataille, mais, pourquoi ? Je croyais que vous étiez son plus fidèle serviteur, et pourtant … Vous êtes-vous rendu compte, entretemps, qu'il racontait des sornettes ou avez-vous eu peur ? Je me pose toujours la question... Un jour, peut-être que vous y répondrez, qui sait ?

Malgré tout ce que vous m'avez fait subir, je vous aime quand même. Car vous êtes mon géniteur. Car vous avez quand même essayé, en tant que Père, d'avoir le meilleur pour moi. Quand je dis le meilleur, j'évoque bien sûr ce que _vous_ estimiez être le mieux pour moi, à l'époqie.

C'est sur ces mots que je vous quitte. J'aimerai, je l'avoue, que vous soyez libéré, que vous retourniez auprès de moi... Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait prouver que vous méritez d'être libéré ? Il n'y a rien, il n'y a pas d'espoir là-dessus, pardonnez-moi... Ces mots me font mal, bien plus mal que les douleurs que vous m'infligiez.

Je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, 5 juin 1999 je célèbre mes 19 ans. Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans que mon père est en prison, deux ans que ma mère n'est plus.

.

Draco Lucius Malfoy, diplômé en Potions, et futur professeur de Potions à Poudlard.

.

.

Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Draco Malfoy s'est bel & bien confié ! À son Mangemort de Père d'ailleurs ! Mais Lucius lui a-t-il répondu ?!

.

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis :)


	2. Lucius Malfoy & Draco Malfoy

Bonne lecture

#Amand'ArtS'Creations

.

.

~ Lettre II - Lucius Malfoy / Draco Malfoy~

.

.

Fils.

Serait-il déplacé de ma part, de te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ? D'après ce que tu me décris dans ta lettre, ta vie n'a pas l'air simple... Je t'imagine dans ce fauteuil, hérité de mon père, qui lui-même l'a hérité de son grand-père... Il se transmet de père en fils, donc tu as tout intérêt à avoir un fils ! Oh et puis, gère tes spermatozoïdes toi-même, si tu veux une fille, pour qu'elle puisse te coiffer et te maquiller, je ne t'en empêcherai pas, tu sais...

Là, je suis sûr que tu es bouche bée, stupéfait. Par ce que je viens tout juste d'écrire. C'est tout à fait compréhensible, Fils !

La nouvelle de la mort de ta mère, de mon épouse m'a attristé, je te le confesse. Nous avons été mariés pendant 18 ans, et je regrette beaucoup de choses. Tout ce qu'elle a dû endurer pendant que moi j'étais avec _lui_... Elle m'aimait, je l'aimais, mais je devais parfois la quitter brusquement pour _lui_. Cet imbécile.

Je _l'_ai toujours détesté. Depuis mon enfance. Pardonne-moi de tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, à propos... J'ai connu pire que ça, crois-moi. Mon propre père me privait de nourriture pendant quelques jours lorsque je lui désobéissais, ou lorsque je n'étais pas assez parfait. En plus des séances de tortures quotidiennes. Car comme toi, je n'accordais aucune importance au sang. Ce n'était pas ce qui comptait, pour moi. Mais j'ai accepté, comme toi, la Marque. Sans broncher. Comme toi, c'était l'année de mes 16 ans...

Et comme tu le sais, une fois marqué j'ai dû _lui_ être fidèle... Malgré moi... Pour honorer le nom des Malfoy, tout comme chaque homme de la famille se devait de le faire. Si je ne le faisais pas... Mon feu père m'aurait tué. Ou avadakavarisé, comme tu le dis.

Nous nous ressemblons Fils, au fond de nous. Crois-tu réellement que je n'ai pas de cœur ? De mon enfance, j'aurai voulu ne pas perdre l'innocence… J'aurai voulu obéir à mon cœur afin de ne pas satisfaire leurs rancoeurs... Le sang, la douleur, la torture... Que d'horribles choses. Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais rares sont les Sang-Purs l'ayant compris. Je te voyais, tressaillir lorsque je torturais les prisonniers dans les sous-sols du Manoir, t'obligeant à y assister. Je voyais les commissures de tes lèvres s'affaisser. Je voyais le dégoût prendre place dans tes yeux gris. Je ne voulais rien de tout cela. Je ne voulais pas que tu voies ce que j'étais obligé de faire pour rester en vie, auprès de ta mère et toi. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois spectateur de telles choses. Mais dans mon propre Manoir, je n'étais plus maître. Car _lui_ dirigeait tout. Ma maison et ma famille.

Une gloire d'être à son service, si l'on en croit mes nobles ancêtres. Une honte, d'après mon bon sens. Après tout, il s'agissait de tout de même de ma maison et de ma famille, donc de mes affaires. Il m'obligeait à te faire assister à tout cela. D'après lui, c'était pour t'habituer, afin que tu puisses faire couler autre chose que le lait dès que tu atteindrais la majorité.

Draco, tu es mon fils, l'unique, et jamais, je n'oublierai tout ce que je t'ai fait subir. Même pas ce Serment Inviolable. C'était injuste, je le sais. Mais Jedusor avait déjà remarqué ton comportement rebelle, alors que tu tentais de cacher tes réelles opinions. J'ai moi-même dû conclure un Serment Inviolable avec _lui_ pour qu'il s'assure que j'en concluerai un avec toi. Voilà pourquoi le _Mage Noir_ était notre Enchaîneur.

Il fallait à tout prix que tu sois parfait, car sinon, que se passerait-il ? Je craignais. Je craignais qu_'il_ te tue, parce que tu n'étais pas comme_ il_ le souhaitait. Je craignais aussi qu'_il_ tue ta mère, pour t'avoir mis au monde. Mais je ne craignais pas pour moi. _Il_ pouvait prendre ma vie, elle n'était plus rien après tout ce que j'avais fait.

Par ma lâcheté, ma femme a enduré la souffrance; elle s'inquiétait chaque jour, et son cœur se déchirait lorsque je ne rentrais pas, ou lorsque j'arrivais blessé, affaibli... Par ma lâcheté, mon fils a également souffert, de mon absence je crois. Physiquement, j'étais là, tu le sais bien, car combien de fois ma main a-t-elle tenu ma baguette afin de te punir à coups de sortilèges, douloureux, cuisants ? Psychologiquement, j'étais là aussi, mais je doute que les souvenirs que tu gardais de moi étaient bons. Tu me voyais certainement t'injurier, te dénigrer... Te dire que tu étais la honte de la lignée Malfoy, entre autres. Mais étais-je là en tant que père ? Non. Jamais je ne te montrais ni affection ni fierté. Et mon cœur avait mal, mal de ne pas dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Ton jeu en tant que faux Mangemort n'était pas parfait, mais tu mérites tout de même d'être félicité, Draco. Pour ce que tu as su jouer, endurer... J'ai toujours été fier de toi... Même lorsque tu es sorti deuxième de ta promotion à Poudlard. J'étais un père comblé, crois-moi. Mais comment complimenter, féliciter son fils, lorsqu'on a passé presque toute sa vie à l'ignorer, déchirant le cœur du fils car ne recevant pas de compliment, déchirant le cœur du père car ne sachant comment s'y prendre. Je suis heureux. Heureux parce que malgré le mauvais homme que j'ai été avec mon fils, il a tout de même su bien s'en tirer. Tu vois, tu es diplômé en Potions, et tu vas enseigner à Poudlard. Mon fils a réussi, et moi, son père, je suis fier de lui.

Mais j'ai cru... J'ai cru tellement de choses... Que tu aurais su, que tu aurais pu t'adapter. Je me disais que si j'avais réussi à feindre à la perfection, pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas, toi ? Voilà tout, nous sommes semblables, mais nous sommes aussi différents. Et moi, sot que j'étais, je l'oubliais.

Jusqu'à ce que la vie cesse de couler dans mon âme, jusqu'à ce que la mort me prenne, je ne souhaite qu'une chose. Que tu me pardonnes. Peut-être que tu y arriveras réellement, après avoir lu tous ces mots. Peut-être.

Sache que j'ai fui, afin de commencer une nouvelle vie, avec toi. Mais j'ai été emprisonné. Je souhaiter te prouver ce que je n'ai jamais pu te montrer. L'amour que je ressentais, que je ressens pour toi.

En parlant d'amour, tu auras compris que ta vie sentimentale est ton problème, et tu te marieras avec qui tu voudras, peu importe si elle me plaît ou non !

Draco, il en est de même pour la fortune familiale. Elle à toi, que je sois là ou non, puisque tu es majeur. Mais utilise donc la à bon escient. Je vois déjà que tu ne le jettes pas par les fenêtres, c'est déjà bien. Tu es un homme généreux et tu possèdes un grand cœur, fils. Tu souhaites ma libération, qui plus est.

Libération … Une partie de moi vient de s'échapper... Celle que j'ai couché sur le papier, celle qui va venir te retrouver. Peut-être pourrais-tu demander cette libération, que tu souhaites, au Ministère de la Magie. Tu apporteras ma lettre en tant que preuve, car ils t'en demanderont au moins une. Et ensuite, ils m'interrogeront, encore. Et ensuite… L'avenir nous le dira.

Je suis Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Aujourd'hui, 5 juin 1999 tu célèbres tes 19 ans. Aujourd'hui, cela fait deux ans que je suis en prison, deux ans que ma femme n'est plus.

Je me libère de ce parchemin, pour te l'envoyer enfin.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, lâche.

.

.

Oui, Lucius a répondu à son fils. Vous ne l'imaginiez pas comme ça, hein ?!

.

À qui sera adressée la prochaine lettre ? Ou qui est-ce qui l'a envoyée à Draco ?

.

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis^^ moi ça m'intéresse !


	3. Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger

Bonjour ! Je suis enfin de retour, avec la troisième lettre ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !

Bon, autant vous prévenir, cette lettre est assez... Courte. Mais en lisant vous comprendrez pourquoi. Et puis, l'inspiration n'était pas au top, mais je voulais absolument écrire la troisième lettre, alors, la voilà !

Bonne lecture !

#Amand'ArtS'Creations

.

.

~ Lettre III : Draco Malfoy / Heermione Granger ~

.

.

Hermione.

Peut-être que tu ne répondras pas à cette lettre. Peut-être que tu ne la liras pas. Mais je te l'écris quand même, comme ça tu ne pourras pas m'accuser de n'avoir rien fait !

Je ne veux pas t'humilier Hermione, je ne veux pas et je ne le voudrai jamais. Ce rendez-vous au restaurant était sérieux, tu sais. Mais tu es partie en courant. Affolée et inquiète. Peut-être avais-tu déjà deviné les révélations que j'allais te faire ? Moi, je voulais passer une soirée avec toi, et rien qu'avec toi. Parce que je t'aime Hermione.

Non, ne jette pas cette lettre, continue à la lire, s'il te plaît ! Je te comprends, je sais que tu penses que je n'ai pas changé depuis Poudlard. Mais à Poudlard, déjà, je n'étais pas réellement moi. Tu as peur, parce que tu crains que je ne sois pas sincère. Mais je le suis, je te le promets sur ma vie.

Je croyais que nous étions amis, que tu serais restée au restauranat malgré tes doutes. J'aurai compris. Mais je n'avais même pas su gagner ta confiance. À cause du passé.

Mais je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel pour une demoiselle. Et c'est de toi, dont je suis tombé amoureux. C'est toi que mon cœur cherche. C'est toi, la femme avec qui je veux passer l'éternité. Toi. Juste toi. Rien que toi.

Cette lettre n'est pas une demande en mariage, ni même une demande de fiançailles... Non, cette lettre, c'est juste pour que tu me laisses ma chance. Je ne veux pas la laisser passer, mais pour cela il faudrait que tu me la donnes, déjà.

N'oublie pas ma sincérité. L'amour n'est pas un jeu, et tu ne mériterais pas de souffrir. Je ne veux que ton bonheur, et je t'assure qu'avec moi tu en seras comblée.

Je ne vais pas faire une longue lettre, un long discours, mais je veux que tu y réfléchisses tout de même. Sérieusement. Surtout qu'il semblerait que mes sentiments à ton égard soient réciproques...

C'est avec regret que je vais donc arrêter cette lettre ici. Je t'envoie une infinité de baisers.

Je t'aime.

Draco Malfoy, à toi pour toujours.

.

.

Hé hé, une lettre de mon Draco adoré à Hermione :) Vous en pensez quoi ? Une review please !


End file.
